Christmas story: Facing Love
by bravd
Summary: Years after the last attack on earth, the Sailor Scouts have learned to finally live in peace and enjoy life. Yet, two have fallen somehow apart due to distance and breathtaking careers. Somehow neither one managed to ever express the truth about their feelings. A Christmas reunion organized by Bunny in the mountains brings them face to face again.
1. The Gathering

Haruka and Setsuna waited for Hotaru in front of her college. They was supposed to pick up the girl and drive into the mountains, were Serena organized Christmas. It was the first time the blonde was in Japan for Christmas in years and the plan sounded good for her. She pulled up the collar of her jacket and rubbed her hands as snowflakes fell silently on the ground. She made space for Hotaru's baggage looking forward at the winter sports she would definitely try up the mountain.

"Haruka!" Hotaru waved from a distance, pulling a big trunk after her. The raven haired girl jumped in her arms and embraced the blonde long. "I am so glad you decided to join, finally we spend Christmas together again."

"I wouldn't have missed it for nothing in the world" Haruka said picking up the baggage and placing it in the trunk of her sports car.

"Yeah, sure, you said so every passing year" Setsuna laughed.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to come, but there was always something getting in the way. And last year I missed it because of the storm. Now, get in, we have a long way and I can't wait to see some proper snow".

"I can't wait to sit in front of a chimney and drink big amounts of hot beverages! This winter is too cold to begin with" Setsuna said as she fastened her seatbelt.

Haruka drove off and soon they left the town.

"How is college, Hotaru?" Haruka asked.

"Best experience ever. Finally I get to go to school and feel and act normal. It took me some years and some lives to get here so I am enjoying every part of it".

"You will finish in two years, so have you thought what's next?"

"Before that, I would like to study abroad".

"Setsune told me. Where?"

"Maybe England. Michiru said she will help me sign in".

Haruka remained silent for a moment, like she would always do, when she would hear the woman's name, read about her or see her on the news. She couldn't help the flow of emotions that rose into her, every time Michiru was mentioned. She believed, for years, that it would go away. She believed that she would forget about her feelings and only cherish her as her friend.

They talked on the phones, sometimes for hours. Michiru was the first she would call for anything. They would see each other maybe twice a year. And follow each other through the media. Which sometimes was painful. And always…Haruka would ask herself if everything would have been different had she have had the guts to speak her mind in the past. But they had been so young then…

"Is she coming?" Haruka asked.

"I don't think so" Setsuna looked outside the window. "I talked with her today and she said she is stuck in Paris with the Christmas Concert of the Royal Philharmonic."

"Yes, Michiru is another who always missed the Christmas Party. Bunny will be sad. She always puts all the effort in it" Hotaru said.

"We got the chance to live our lives, something we had given up in the past. We always thought we will have to protect this planet and forget about ourselves. I guess we are lucky it wasn't so…" Haruka said with a bitter smile. "But somehow…we were happy" she whispered.

"I definitely wasn't happy" Hotaru laughed. "Besides that time I spent growing up with the three of you. That was the best".

Setsuna smiled, looking at Haruka.

"Something is missing, isn't it?"

"I think someone is missing" the blonde sighted.

The night had fallen when the three finally reached the cottage in the mountains. Bunny jumped up at each one, hugging them with happy tears, amusing them as always.

Haruka placed her luggage on the floor of her room and looked at the big bed. She was the only one getting a single room, the others shared it with their boyfriends, or with each other. She placed some clothes in the closet, changed and went downstairs.

Only Bunny, Darien, Amy and Rei had arrived that night. Bunny had insisted to cook for them and the evening had been filled with laughter and cheers.

The next morning, Haruka was the first to wake up. The mountain was waiting for her and she glanced up into the cold ray of sun. Perfect weather for sports.

She gained in speed as she was snowboarding down the mountain, emptying her mind, feeling herself in the windy air. It was perfect and by noon she started feeling hungry. She was about to take a left down the mountain and stop for the morning. But, another person cut her way, Haruka not being able to stop. She fell over the ski runner. The two rolled for a few meters and finally stopped in a bunch of snow. Haruka growled, trying to count her intact bones.

"Are you ok?" she said as she stood up, pulling the other woman after her.

"I think so. I am sorry, I lost focus for a second".

"But are you fine?" Haruka rubbed her neck.

"Yes, yes. Are you ok?" the woman said taking her shades off.

She looked friendly and pretty at Haruka. The blonde smirked a little. Not half bad.

"Nothing's broken so yes".

"I am so sorry! Really! I cut your way".

"It's fine".

"Let me make it up to you!"

"Of course you'll make it up for me, did you think you would get away so easily?" Haruka winked.

"I am Rose" the woman smiled.

"Aren't roses summer flowers?" Haruka asked as she whipped some snow of the woman's cheek. She looked up at Haruka, through warm brown eyes, her reddish lips smiling somehow shyly.

"Some live even through winter".

"Some even ski and knock other down".

"Hey, you knocked me down! Ok, maybe I was in your way and you couldn't stop, but you fell for me. I mean over me!" she blushed a little.

"Wouldn't be too hard" Haruka winked again.

"Wait a second I know who you are and I am your biggest fan!"

"I am glad to hear that".

"Let me buy you lunch".

"I would love to, but my friends are going to kill me if I don't show up" Haruka said picturing Serena suffering her heart out. "I'll tell you what. You will let me buy you a drink tonight in the nice restaurant down the hill".

"Deal. I will wait for you at 9" Rose said picking her skis up.

"It's a date" Haruka smiled. She bowed her head slightly and went on with her way, realizing she was already late.

"Finally Haruka, you're late" Bunny said as the woman entered the restaurant opening her jacket.

"And…it looks like I am not the only one?" she said as Bunny was sitting alone.

"Well, everybody decided for something else. Setsuna, Hotaru and Amy are visiting a museum, and really now who puts a museum in a sky resort and Rei is flirting with some guy. Darien is sleeping in, which is actually a surprise even for me".

"Well, I am glad I didn't decide to hang up on you as well" she said sitting down.

"You look cheerful. Much more cheerful than you did last night".

"I had a good time on the mountain" she said taking the menu in her hands.

The two ordered.

"Why isn't Michiru coming?"

"I didn't get to speak to her the last days. Sestuna said something about a concert".

"It sounds like the two of you broke up and…that would be horrible" Buny looked with wet eyes at the woman.

"What?" Haruka asked surprised.

"You make such a perfect couple".

"As friends, colleagues, soldiers maybe even parents, but we have never been a romantic couple. Serena…did you think Michiru and I are a romatic couple?"

"Of course I did, everybody did. The way the two of you talked to each other, looked at each other, fought together, it was…you mean Michiru and you have never been a couple?"

"We haven't even shared a kiss. No, we are just friends".

"That's the biggest nonsense I have ever heard" Serena laughed hard.

"We cherish and respect each other very much. That's it".

Serena blinked and put a serious face on.

"You're not joking…"

"No" Haruka said trying to hide the bitter in her voice. "Anyway…"

"Don't change the subject".

"Bunny, how can you be so naïve? I mean you…read the press, Michiru had her dates, I had mine, we…have different lives".

"I believed it was only gossip".

"Come on, Bunny" Haruka puffed.

Bunny shrugged.

"But you are in love with her" she looked up at Haruka.

The woman sighted.

"No, I am not. There is nothing between us".

"Swear it to me!"

Haruka arched.

"Do you want to make sure that I am free? After all we are eating alone, you are questioning me about my love life. Aren't things with Daren going that well?" she teased, knowing Bunny would stop her questioning.

"Haruka! Might I remind you that I have children with him?"

"Future children, Bunny" Haruka laughed.

"Future, or not, we are a happy couple so stop flirting with me!"

"Then you stop questioning me about Michiru!".

"Fine" she said growled. But something passed her mind, making her cheerful again.

"You're on your way?" Setsuna asked as she exited the museum to answer her phone.

"Yes, the concert was yesterday and I got a last flight. I am in Tokyo now, will rent a car and arrive in a few hours. I want to surprise Bunny" Michiru replied.

"Wait until Hotaru hears about it. The four of us again".

"Four? Is Haruka…"

"Yes, she is here".

"She…told me she wouldn't come".

"Also change of plans".

"Right…are there any rooms left for me?"

"Haruka's room. The two of you like sleeping together right?" Setsuna grinned, knowing very well the feelings of her friend.

"Very funny. Well, I'll be there around evening".

"Have a safe trip".

When Michiru arrived, only Darien was in the cottage, enjoying a book alone.

"Michiru, I didn't know you were coming" he said looking surprised at her.

"I wanted to surprise Bunny".

"Well, you definitely succeeded" he said helping her with her baggage. "You'll have to share the room with Haruka".

"That's fine. Where are the others?"

"Out in town, having fun. They will return soon, it's getting dark".

Michiru thanked Darien and started unpacking. She stopped as she saw that it had started snowing and approached the window. She enjoyed the view of the snowflakes for a while and then her eyes stopped on the people walking by. And she saw her, she recognized her immediately, even in her ski costume. Michiru smiled, but as she watched her talk to another woman, squeeze her hand, place a kiss on her cheek she frowned. Haruka had split up with her girlfriend months ago. So who was this other woman? She returned to her clothes as she saw Haruka enter the house and heard the woman up the stairs.

The blonde opened the door and entered. She froze.

"Michiru?"

"Surprise" the beautiful woman smiled.

"Yes, this is a fantastic surprise" Haruka said embracing Michiru, forgetting all about the rest. "I haven't seen you in months" she whispered into the woman's ear as her hands clasped the thin waist, enjoying the curves in her arms. She felt Michiru's fingers through her short hair, and the woman's warm cheek on her cold skin.

"I missed you" Michiru whispered back.

"You should have told me you are coming, I could have picked you up and…"

"I didn't even know you were coming. Last time we talked you said you won't make it".

"Yes, I think I forgot to tell you my plan changed. But I am glad we are both here. And Hotaru and Setsuna…"

"Michiru nodded unable to take her eyes of the blonde woman. Haruka was still holding her waist and she wished she could remain like that for ever. But the door got slammed to the wall, a very sentimental Bunny entering.

"Michiru! She screamed pushing Haruka away and embracing the woman. "This is the best surprise ever! The others…they are also coming, we are a team again!"

"Oh, Bunny" Michiru laughed.

"Come on, you have to help me decorate the tree. And you…I want you down as well" she addressed Haruka.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll shower and be down in a second".

"Do so" Bunny said pulling Michiru out.

Darien was preparing tea as Bunny brought the boxes of decorations.

"I was about to call you and make you come whatever it would take" Bunny said as she handed a box to Michiru.

"Why so?"

"Because…well I think Haruka is in love with you".

Michiru put the globes down and looked at her.

"I know she denies it, but I am sure of it. And I am sure you are as well in love with her. And it's Christmas and one thousand years later I think it's time for the two of you to finally face it".

"Bunny…"

"I have a good feeling about this!"

"Well, tell it to Miss Sporty she was flirting with outside there" Michiru said annoyed surprising even herself.

"Aha! So, you are in love with her".

"Even if I am…it's…"

"Look, I think Haruka lost hope about the two of you. But I can see it on her…and I have always seen and believed the two of you loved each other. The way you acted together…".

"It's a bound we share, but…I am afraid that's all".

"Come on, Michiru you are cerebral woman!".

"Yes, and that is why it's hard for me to believe that Haruka can feel…" she stopped thinking.

The hands on her waist, Haruka pressing her body against hers, no one ever hugged her like that. It was much too intimate for a friendship.

"You know what…?" Michiru smirked as she saw Haruka come down. "Let the flirting games begin" she whispered to Bunny.

Thank you for reading the first chapter. And, as a little teaser for the next: Michiru will start twisting Haruka's mind in every possible way.


	2. Under the mistletoe

"Well, here I am" Haruka said approaching the two. "Still where are the others? How big can that museum be?"

"They are picking up Lita and Mina from the train station" Bunny said.

"All of them?" Haruka said looking at the golden globes in the box.

She bent down and so did Michiru, making sure to touch the same globe. She looked long into the blonde's eyes.

"When did we last celebrate Christmas together?" she asked.

"After our last battle".

"Maybe we should make a promise to celebrate it every year with each other".

"Michiru…you won't be able to hold that promise".

"Try me" she said as she stood up, hanging little stars in the tree.

Haruka's eyes remained on her, observing her long legs in the tight jeans. She swallowed hard remembering how Michiru looked naked. She had seen her naked so many times and every time she would recall it, her blood would start running faster. Michiru flung her hair over her shoulder trying to reach a higher spot in the tree.

"Let me" Haruka said jumping on her feet, helping the woman. But Michiru didn't take a step aside and her perfume blurred Haruka's mind even more.

"Well, this looks nice" Haruka said jumping aside and grabbing a hot cup of tea from Darien. "Ouch! Hot!"

"It's tea, Haruka, of course it's hot" Darien looked amused at her.

"Nice?" Not even half is done" Bunny crooked her nose.

"Look, I still have to do some shopping for tomorrow's party, why don't you come with me?" Darien said to Haruka, feeling her tense.

"A good idea" the blonde nodded.

"We'll see you at the restaurant, ok?" Darien waved his hand leaving with Haruka.

Michiru smirked amused.

"But why haven't you ever told her?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know, Bunny. I always thought we need to do our duty first. That was over and…I got a contract abroad, she had to leave for another country. Somewhere we got lost on the way and I never got the courage".

The door opened, all the other women stepping inside. Mina and Lita had brought their boyfriends along. After setting in, all helped with the tree and soon Haruka and Darien returned with the groceries.

Michiru was in her the bathroom of her room, enjoying a bath before dinner. She found Haruka buttoning her shirt.

"You look fancy" Michiru smiled.

"I have a date" Haruka said, regretting her words instantly. But it was hard for her not to speak the words that passed her mind to Michiru. "I mean…it's a…a…"

"Nice" Michiru tried conceiving her disappointment, opening the closet, hiding her face after the door.

"Nothing serious, just some fun".

"Who is she?"

"This girl I met today…we bumped into each other while skiing".

"So you just met her?" Michiru said picking up a deep blue dress from her closet.

"Yeah…I'll wait downstairs to give you some space" Haruka said rushing out.

"Space is the last thing I need from you" Michiru sighted.

She made sure to look at her best. Which she always did, but this time she felt the need to put more effort into it. Suddenly nothing was according to her taste. Too many locks in her hair. Her eyeliner didn't look right. The dress was too tight. No, too lose. After ten minutes she hit her forehead woth her hand thinking how silly she acted. She grabbed her coat and went down.

"You're late" Setsuna said. "All others left".

"Yes, it took me a lot to figure out I am acting like a fool. Do I look good?"

"What? You never ask that" Setsuna laughed.

"I know, I should come to myself. Haruka has a date".

"Really? It wouldn't be the first one".

"Yes, but…".

"Let me guess. You finally decided to do something about it".

"I did, but I don't have the guts to tell her about my feelings. So I am trying to charm her…" Michiru puffed amused as the two walked through the snow".

"Come to yourself, woman. You are very decided when it comes to what you want. Look at you, famous violinist".

"Setsuna…before I met Haruka, I had everything I wanted and needed, besides dear people. I don't really know how to approach somebody, to befriend or to conquer. Sure, this gives me a mysterious air, but it doesn't make me much smarter about it. I know how to do my work perfectly, my arts and even my fighting. But I don't know how to express my feelings".

"Draw her a painting" Setsuna joked as she opened the door to the restaurant.

"I am truly considering that".

The two entered and to Michiru's disappointment all chairs next to Haruka were occupied. So she sat with Hotaru and Setsuna, in front of the blonde.

Haruka looked up from the menu directly into Michiru's eyes. She had to stop for a second to gather her thoughts.

"Your hair is longer…" the blonde smiled. "Is it that long we haven't seen each other?"

"Long? It was winter then, you took me up to visit Michiru, can't you remember?" Hotaru said.

"Of course I can just that…I didn't think it was so long ago".

"In the past the two of you would do everything together. You would even go both out to buy bread. I still can't understand how you learned to live apart" the girl continued, making it even harder for both Michiru and Haruka.

"You know it always sounds like you miss only the two of them" Setsuna teased to change the subject. It was in vein as Michiru and Haruka still stared at each other.

"No! How can you say that? But you I see every other day!" Hotaru defended herself.

"So what? You could miss me from time to time!"

"You should be happy that I love the most the people who tried everything to kill me in the first place" Hotaru made the table laugh.

Amy coughed as Mina's and Lita's boyfriends looked confused at the cheerful crowed.

"Right, I forgot to tell you that before becoming a cook, in my high school I was a soldier under the planet Jupiter and had to protect the world from invasions" Lita explained to her boyfriend.

He blinked confused a few times and then started laughing.

"I get it, this is another game you play with Mina and Bunny at the game house" he laughed.

Lita shrugged while Amy turned fully red.

"Miss Kaioh?" a young man approached the woman.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe it, it's really you! I am one of your biggest fans; I have every album and play your songs in my bar! I can't believe to meet you here!" he stuttered.

"Thank you" Michiru smiled polite. "Why don't we take a picture together?"

"Oh, heaven, that would be wonderful" he said taking his phone out handing it to Setsuna. "Please Miss".

"Sure" Setsuna said as Michiru stood up. She took the picture and Haruka rolled her eyes seeing the man place his hand on Michiru's waist firmly.

"I have such a big favor to ask you. I will…, I would pay anything, but would you play a few songs at my bar? Really, it would be such an honor!"

"I am on vacation with my friends and…"

"I know, I am sorry and embarrassed to ask, but even my daughter is here and she grows every day listening to your songs. She wished to be a violinist as well someday".

Ok, at least he had a daughter and maybe even a jealous wife, Haruka hoped.

"Fine…" Michiru smiled unable to say no. "Let's talk the details in private".

The two left and Haruka tapped her fingers nervously on the table.

"It's just a small concert" Setsuna whispered to her.

"Of course, wonderful!" Haruka said through her teeth.

Setsuna puffed as Michiru returned.

"And? Is it a good deal?" Haruka asked a little cold.

Michiru looked at her amused.

"Yes, he is giving the money to charity".

"Aha" Haruka crossed her arms.

"Now what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, what should be wrong with me?" the blonde asked taking a bite from her food.

"Would you like to come and see me play? Maybe accompany me on the piano?"

"Oh, that would be so nice, you two sound so good together" Bunny cheered.

"When?" Haruka asked.

"Tonight. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve so I wanted to spend it all with you".

"I can't…I have other plans" Haruka said through her teeth.

"Right, your date" Michiru sighted silently. "Well, I have to go and pick up my violin. It will take me a while to warm it up at these temperatures. Enjoy your dinner" she smiled polite and left the restaurant.

Michiru exited in the cold night and walked slowly back to the cottage. The small town was filled with golden lights and the whole atmosphere gave her a calm state of mind. Still, there was something inside of her tossing. She was close…Haruka was so close and still it always seemed she slipped away.

Haruka met Rose at 9 as spoken at the bar. The woman looked different in her short dress and boots. Her hair was stopping above her shoulders, being as brown as her eyes. She looked cute in her outfit. The two sat down at a table and ordered a bottle of wine. But Haruka was somehow impatience and Rose noticed soon.

"Am I boring you?" the woman asked.

"No, not at all".

"I feel like I have spoken the whole night and you haven't told me anything about you".

"Well…you seem to know a lot" Haruka smirked.

"It's because of my job…working in public relations does that to you".

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am very honored as tonight we have a special guest who will sing for us" the man from the restaurant said through the microphone, surprising Haruka. So she was in the same bar as… "I present you Michiru Kaioh".

People looked rather curious and surprised as she came on the stage, holding her violin in her left hand. She took a small bow and started singing.

"Wow, that's rather strange" Rose said. "I mean…what is she doing here?"

"Obviously singing" Haruka said watching the woman as absorbed as she did the first time.

"Yes, I get that, but I mean…in this small bar? And without any publicity what so ever before it? Is she so desperate for money?"

"Maybe she just couldn't say no" Haruka frowned.

"Then sorry, she either has a bad manager or her career started going down. I mean she is a brilliant singer, why would she perform here? I mean the bar is barely half full…20 people maximum. And she is overdressed for the event".

"Overdressed? She is a violinist being elegant is her job".

"No, really Haruka, we are in a Mountain resort, a silky dress isn't the right choice. Even for a violinist".

Haruka looked at the woman, at the material of her dress dancing lightly on her curves.

"You know this is the problem in women in general…we love to mock each other, criticize each other like we are…I don't know enemies. We are very harsh …have you ever heard men talking about each other like this? Rarely".

"I am just saying it is not flattering her…the whole ensemble".

"I think people enjoy it… it's a surprise for them and maybe a gift to have a private concert given by Michiru Kaioh. I certainly love her music".

"I do as well, she is fantastic. Still…"

"Still what?" Haruka asked harsh.

"I don't know it's… embarrassing".

Haruka pulled back taking a sip from her wine. Michiru opened her eyes for a moment and looked directly at Haruka. She smiled and it warmed the blonde inside out.

"She is breathtaking…" the blonde whispered, but Rose overheard her.

The concert was soon over under the enthusiastic applause of the public. Michiru took a bow and walked off the scene.

"And you really think a silk dress is right for this place?" Rose asked.

"Why not? It's her style have you ever seen her dressed in anything else but elegant?"

"Well…frankly for me she dresses a little… old style. I prefer women like you…fashionable and somehow eccentric" she smiled charming.

"Good evening" Michiru approached the two saluting them formally. "Looks like you came after all".

"It was a coincidence, but one very agreeable" Haruka smiled. "This is Rose. Rose…Michiru".

"Nice to meet you" Michiru said shaking the shocked woman's hand. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked Haruka.

"As always, how could I not?"

The two looked at each other long.

"Well, I will let you enjoy your evening" she finally said, smiling a last time and walking away.

"Oh great" Rose rubbed her forehead embarrassed. "She is an acquaintance of yours…"

"Actually…she is very dear to me. We went to high school together have shared the same flat".

"Oh…why did you let me say all those things about her? I am really sorry…"

"Well…you believe them don't you?"

"It doesn't matter it was impolite of me…"

"I prefer someone saying what they think even if it doesn't match my thinking rather than lying".

"I am sorry, Haruka" she said placing her palm on the woman's hand.

And it didn't feel like Michiru. It didn't feel the way it used to when the woman would tangle her finger's with Haruka's.

Michiru thanked the owner of the bar, signed an autograph and chatted a little with his daughter then left. She walked for a while and sat down at a fountain which probably was full of water during summer. She looked up at the bright Christmas tree. It was getting cold and the streets were empty, but she didn't feel it. Snow was water so it was her friend. She took her white glove off and played with her hand in the snow. She writ Haruka's name in the white snowflakes and giggled feeling like a high school girl again. But she heard a sound from her left and turned facing a white dove very close to her.

"Good charm…" she whispered.

The dove flue away as a shadow approached. Michiru turned again, looking up at Haruka.

"Isn't it a little bit too cold for you to be out here?" Haruka asked.

"I would ask you the same, but we both know we never minded the cold".

"I've been feeling it much strongly since you left" Haruka said sitting next to Michiru.

"What are you doing here? Where is Rose?"

"We parted, I am tired. And you? Why are you here? It's not the shortest way to the cottage".

"I wanted to walk a little…"

"Why did you leave, Michiru? You said it would be a month…and it became years".

"You traveled the world yourself…"

"There was nothing holding me back in Tokyo…"

Michiru took Haruka's hand into hers and the blonde smiled. That was the feeling she longed for. But the blonde pulled it away, embracing Michiru's waist. The woman placed her head on the blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I miss the days with you. The days you would take my hand when I had doubts or you would place your head on my shoulder when it became hard. On whose shoulder are you placing your head now, Michiru?"

The white dove returned landing in front of the two, eating small crumbles of bread from the ground.

"Good charm…" Haruka whispered.

Michiru looked up at Haruka, but her eyes got blinded by a bright flash. Another one followed and the two blinked hard. They regarded two men in front of them, taking pictures of them.

"Fantastic Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh together!"

"Even here?" Haruka jumped at her feet, growling at the paparazzi.

"Sorry, but both of you in the same place…didn't you think the press would find out? Just one more, please!"

"Come on" Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand pulling the woman after her and running away.

They ran fast and the two men soon lost their trace. No wonder, it felt like the old days. And Michiru was the only one to hold up with Haruka even in her heels. They entered the cottage and Haruka locked the door after them. She looked outside the window.

"Clear!" she said, looking back at Michiru.

The woman started laughing rich and so both laughed.

"That was something new…running together from the paparazzi" Michiru said through her laughter.

"They must have stared stupid after us…who knows that the famous elegant violinist can run like that in her heels?"

"Someone must have kept up with you".

Haruka smirked looking at Michiru, and then a grin took over her face.

"What's with the grin?" Michiru asked suspiciously.

"You're standing under the mistletoe" Haruka approached her a little.

"Oh, so now I receive a kiss on my cheek?" Michiru laughed again.

Haruka bent to the woman and kissed her cheek.

"Your skin is cold…" she whispered.

"Now you are also standing under the mistletoe" Michiru whispered.

She aimed for Haruka's cheek, but the woman turned her face, Michiru kissing her on the lips. She held her breathe and looked surprised into Haruka's eyes. And there was something so deceitful in the blonde's eyes, that she barely felt the hand around her waist pulling her closer. She shut her eyes as her mouth started tasting Haruka, as the blonde devoured her lower lip, opening her mouth lightly, warming her with her breathe.

Michiru felt her body softened and she would have lost her equilibrium if Haruka wouldn't have held the woman in her arms.

Somehow, neither could tell, they climbed the stair to their shared room and landed in the bed. Haruka was between Mcihiru's legs, still fully dressed, while she devoured Michiru's lips. Her hands had pulled down the woman's underwear and Michiru had never felt so aroused as she did now. Haruka grieved to possess the woman and when she felt Michiru's heat she took her. She pulled on the dress and it ruptured, but she couldn't care less as all she wanted was to feel Michiru's skin. The blue haired beauty was moaning by now, arching her back, giving herself fully. She tangled her fingers in Haruka's hair and the blonde absorbed Michiru's fulfilling moan.

But it wasn't enough and she wanted more. She resumed undressing Michiru as the woman was trying to come to herself and as she was finally naked, Haruka rose a little to look at her.

"I've seen you so many times naked and I all I wished was to have you right here, in my bed, for my pleasure. This is going to be a long night, Michiru. You are so beautiful I am not sure I could get enough of you".

"Haruka…take me again" Michiru could only whisper.

Haruka bit her lip hearing the woman's words. Her finger slipped into Michiru slowly and she remained still, desiring to watch Michiru as she pleasured her. Her fingers moved skillfully in the hotness of Michiru's intimate parts, stroking her clitoris and making the woman go insane. Her other hand wondered on Michiru's skin and soon her lips caressed the woman. Michiru almost yelled the second time she came, would have Haruka not covered her lips.

She embraced Michiru letting her catch her breathe. But as she did so, she felt Michiru's fingers unbuttoning her shirt. And suddenly the woman rolled over her, looking like a lioness at her.

"My turn to absorb you" she grinned as her hands opened Haruka's belt.

But she took it easy, exploring every part of Haruka's skin with her fingers, her lips and tongue. Her kisses were smooth and strokes gentle, her fingers greedy. She tasted the woman, overwhelming her as Haruka lost her mind totally.

So this was chapter 2 and yes...I promise to finish this story this december. The misteltoe might be a classic, but it never fails to do its job. Thanks for reading!


	3. Feelings

Haruka was the first to wake up, finding Michiru sleeping safe and sound next to her. She looked at the beautiful woman and smiled. But as she lied there she started wondering. What now? Was it just a thing of the moment? What if Michiru would regret it or the least say they should remain just friends? The blonde bit her lower lip. That was something she couldn't handle. Not now. She wanted more of her, she wanted her back in her daily life, but not just as a friend. Haruka jumped of the bed, got dressed and decided to sky to clear her mind.

And this is why Michiru woke alone in the bed. At first she hoped to find Haruka in the shower. And then, at least down in the main room. But the blonde was nowhere. Michiru sighted feeling her soul toss in pain. She had been probably just another night affaire like so many other women in Haruka's life. She also left the cottage, needing some time to cry out her pain.

When Haruka returned, she found Lita cooking with Mina, Setsuna and Hotaru decorating the room, Darien and Amy reading, while Rei and Bunny fooled around. Michiru was nowhere.

"That smells nice" the blonde said as she entered. "Listen, I…had an emergency. I have to return to …to Tokyo tonight.

"What? You as well? Michiru just left!" Bunny cried out.

"She did?" Haruka said disappointed.

"Yes, she took the early flight back home. Come on Haruka…" Bunny begged.

"It's better for me to go".

"I really thought we would spend this Christmas together…" Hotaru said disappointed.

"I am sorry, I promise I will make it up to you. For New Year's Eve…you will all come to my place! Deal?"

Haruka had bought her ticket and only needed to go through security control. She had another hour to wait and looked at her flight schedule. A little kid crossed her way, dropping a plush toy.

"There you go" Haruka said picking it up. She stared at it…it was a white dove. "So much for the good charm" she whispered as she handed the toy to the kid.

"Thank you, Miss. You look too sad for Christmas Eve. I am waiting for my father. Where are you going?" the girl asked.

Her hair was black and she recalled Haruka of Hotaru as a child.

"Home…"

"You should only go where your loved ones are" the girl smiled and ran off to her mother.

"Right…" Haruka sighted and resumed looking at the schedule.

But as she searched for her flight, the flights changed under her eyes. All boarding flights got suddenly delayed.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are delaying all flights due to a major snow storm coming this way. We apologize for the inconvenience" the voice of a woman announced.

"Oh, great…" Haruka growled and went to sit down.

Michiru sighted. Her first flight in the morning got canceled and this one delayed. She turned to leave the airport and find a room for the night when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I got distracted" she said and looked up directly into Haruka's eyes.

"You here? They said you left" Haruka said in a rather cold tone, but her heart made loop of joy. She tried calming it and talking some sense into herself.

"My morning flight got canceled and this delayed. You are leaving as well…why doesn't it surprise me?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…I spoke without thinking" she sighted again.

The two stared at each other, cold and emotionless. But then they both recalled the former night and a smile appeared in the corner of their lip.

"Stupid place to spend Christmas Eve, isn't it?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, especially as last night felt to me like the best gift I could ever receive" Michiru whispered so silently that Haruka thought she had heard wrong.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I…look Haruka, I can't play this game anymore. I am desperately in love with you. I left in the first place, years ago because I couldn't stand having you only as a friend by my side. And now…when I finally get hope that you might feel something for me, I wake up alone in the room. I can't do this…"

"Feel something for you?" Haruka laughed.

"As I imagined" Michiru turned on her heels and walked away as fast as she could.

"Michiru!" Haruka called loud after her.

But she was almost running, which meant she was fast.

Haruka ran after her and caught up with her outside the airport.

"For crying out loud, wait!" she said grabbing the woman by her wrist.

"Just let it be!" Michiru objected, pulling her hand away.

Haruka grabbed the woman, pushing her to the wall, blocking her from running away again.

"You will now listen to me and stop running away from me! Are you crazy? How could you think I could feel something for you?" she stared into Michiru's wet eyes. "Something? I feel…not something, but everything for you. I am not only desperately in love with you, I am madly in love with you. And that for…a lifetime. I am sure I loved you in my former life and I am sure I will love you in the one to come! I left this morning because I was afraid you would retreat. I didn't want to leave the resort, but only make a big scene so I could soften you!"

Michiru smirked.

"And I wasn't there to beg you to stay…"

"No, you weren't. You had ran away…as I…did" she whispered. "Michiru…move in with me Or I will move in with you, wherever in the world. And I want to share the same bedroom with you, the same life, I want you as my lover. For good".

"There is nothing I could wish more right now…"

"Yes, there is…something else that I wish for right now…"Haruka smiled.

"And that is?"

"For you to kiss me" she took the woman by her waist, lowering her head, devouring Michiru's lips.

No wind and no storm could make the heat of their body drop lower. And when Bunny heard a knock coming from the door, right in the middle of the Christmas dinner, she opened surprised.

"Do you have any seats left for two lovebirds" Haruka grinned.

Bunny wasn't the only one jumping to embrace them.

Well, this is it! Thank you for reading and have a happy holiday and why not a little bit of a miracle in your life.


End file.
